


Getting Shot is a Bitch

by Kazduit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Is Protective, Fluff, M/M, stiles gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazduit/pseuds/Kazduit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets shot and Derek comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Shot is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This a companion piece to my WIP A Bundle of Joy and Fangs but can absolutely be read on it's own.

Getting shot hurt like bitch. The plan had gone perfectly. All of the hunters that were trying to replace the Argents in the badass hierarchy had been scattered and sent home with a message to stay away from Beacon Hills. All was write with the world except for that during the fire fight a stray bullet meant for Scott had one straight through Stiles' shoulder. He dropped his bat and fell to the ground clutching his shoulder in pain. Getting shot hurt like a bitch and he had suddenly become all too aware of that fact. 

 

They rushed him to the hospital where Melissa had a doctor and an ER room waiting for him. As it turns out the bullet had hit bone and never actually exited his shoulder. If Stiles though getting shot hurt it was nothing compared to how much it hurt to have a doctor digging around in his shoulder for the bullet. They put him out shortly after that, apparently he couldn't stop screaming, and he missed Derek's grand arrival at the hospital. He had been on the other side of town dealing with the second hunter family when Stiles had been brought in and since no one had told him Stiles was fine he was a mess. As Scott tells it he pulled the whole push against a wall and Hale Glare into submission routine on three hospital staff members. But all Stiles remembers is waking up to him standing over his bed.

 

Much to Stiles' surprise when he woke up it wasn't his dad or Scott hovering over him but Derek. The surprise only lasted a couple of seconds though until he remembered 'oh yeah, he's my boyfriend.' His eyes were trained on Stiles' shoulder where they had bandaged him up and so he didn't notice Stiles was awake. His brows were furrowed and he looked like he was five seconds away from wolfing out and personally hunting down the person responsible. 

 

"Hey Sourwolf." Stiles croaked. His voice was still raspy and heavy with sleep. Derek looked up to his face and he visibly relaxed.

 

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Derek asked, his voice soft and quiet.

 

"Better now that you're here." Stiles replied. He tried to give Derek a sexy look and sit up to kiss him but he was stopped when a pain shot through his shoulder when he put pressure on. He fell back on the bed with a thump. "Maybe not that much better."

 

"Maybe." Derek said. He sat down on the bed next to Stiles and ran his hand down the side of his face and neck till his fingers brushed the bandage on Stiles' shoulder. Black veins stood out on Derek's arm as he took what remained of Stiles' pain.

 

"Better than morphine." Stiles joked. "Thanks Derek. But really I'm okay." Stiles reached up and brushed his own fingers against the scruff on Derek's cheek. They had always used physical contact to reassure each other things were okay that they were okay but suddenly tired again it was the most Stiles could manage. Derek didn't mind he smiled and turned into Stiles' hand kissing his palm.

 

He didn't need to say that he had been worried, Stiles knew. Stiles always seemed to know what was running through his head. Instead he took Stiles' hand in his and leaned forward to place a kiss on Stiles' forehead, then nose and cheeks and eventually his lips. His way of letting Stiles know that he was okay too. When he pulled away Stiles was asleep. Derek smiled down at the crazy, reckless, and impulsive man that he loved more than anything. Mindful of his shoulder Derek climbed over to the other side of the hospital bed and snuggled in next to Stiles. He wanted to be there when Stiles woke up again. After the day he had had it didn't take much for Derek to drift off with his arm wrapped around Stiles' waist and his face tucked into Stiles' neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you hanve any Sterek requests feel free to comment with them here.


End file.
